


Afraid

by magickmoons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Episode: s09e22 Stairway to Heaven, Gen, Mark of Cain, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's thoughts when Hannah challenges Castiel to kill him in <i>Stairway to Heaven</i>.  There was a part of Dean that actually wanted Cas to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

The angels' grip on Dean was strong, but he was pretty sure he could break it if he really wanted to. But instead, he listened as Hannah issued her ultimatum. And he watched as she handed Cas the angel blade.

There was a part of Dean that wanted Cas to do it. The fire that had been simmering in his blood since he took the Mark from Cain was now burning him slowly from the inside out. The need for violence and blood was a constant thrum inside his head. As much as he hadn't wanted Tessa to die, as much as he believed that she was a pawn in yet another angel power-play, the rush he'd felt when she stepped into the Blade and her life had drained around them was undeniable.

He wanted more. And on some level, he knew that was unacceptable.

He had done what he needed to do; Abaddon was dead. Let Metatron be the angels' problem.

They were watching their Commander now, waiting. Cas was practically radiating pain as he took a half step forward and braced himself for what he was about to do.

Dean was afraid that Cas might actually kill him.

But he was more afraid that he wouldn't.


End file.
